It's a Wonderful Life in Colour
|catalogue number = VC3144 |rating = |running time = 132 minutes}} It's a Wonderful Life in Colour is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 3rd November 1986. Description Academy Award Nominations for 'Best Picture' 'Best Director' 'Best Actor' "Every man's life is important because it touches so many other lives." These words written on a Christmas card from Philip Van Doren Stern inspired the film Director Frank Capra to make 'It's a Wonderful Life'. This film is the embodiment of Christmas, it is warm, witty and joyously sentimental. Now, thanks to a magical new process, this superb film can be seen in colour. Months of work by skilled craftsmen have added life-like colour to the film, using production details and photographs from 1946. It's A Wonderful Life - James Stewart's favourite film... as you've never seen it before. Cast Credited Cast * James Stewart as George Bailey * Donna Reed as Mary Hatch Bailey * Henry Travers as Clarence Odbody * Lionel Barrymore as Mr. Henry F. Potter * Thomas Mitchell as Uncle Billy Bailey * Beulah Bondi as Ma Bailey * Frank Faylen as Ernie Bishop, the cab driver * Ward Bond as Bert, the cop * Gloria Grahame as Violet Bick * H. B. Warner as Mr. Emil Gower * Todd Karns as Harry Bailey * Samuel S. Hinds as father Peter "Pop" Bailey * Lillian Randolph as Annie, maid * Frank Albertson as Sam Wainwright * Virginia Patton as Ruth Dakin Bailey, Harry's wife * Mary Treen as Cousin Tilly, employee * Charles Williams as Cousin Eustace, employee * Sarah Edwards as Mrs. Hatch, Mary's mother * William Edmunds as Mr. Giuseppe Martini * Argentina Brunetti as Mrs. Martini * Bobby Anderson as Little George Bailey * Ronnie Ralph as Little Sam Wainwright * Jean Gale as Little Mary Hatch * Jeanine Ann Roose9 as Little Violet Bick * George Nokes as Little Harry Bailey * Danny Mummert as Little Marty Hatch * Sheldon Leonard as Nick, the bartender * Frank Hagney as Potter's mute aide * Charles Lane as Potter's rent collector * Jimmy Hawkins as Tommy Bailey * Karolyn Grimes as Zuzu Bailey * Larry Simms as Pete Bailey * Carol Coomes (AKA Carol Coombs) as Janie Bailey Uncredited Cast * Charles Halton as Mr. Carter, bank examiner * J. Farrell MacDonald as the man whose grandfather planted the tree that George drives into * Harry Holman as Mr. Partridge, College teacher * Harold Landon as Marty Hatch, Mary's brother * Carl "Alfalfa" Switzer as Freddie (Mary's annoying high school suitor) * Mark Roberts as Mickey (student with the key to open up pool) * Max Wagner as Cashier/Bouncer at Nick's Bar * Dick Elliott as fat man on porch * Tom Fadden as Bridge Caretaker * Stanley Andrews as Mr. Welch, teacher's husband * Al Bridge as Sheriff with arrest warrant * Ellen Corby as Miss Davis * Marian Carr as Jane Wainwright, Sam's wifet * Adriana Caselotti as the singer in Martini's Bar * Joseph Granby as Angel Joseph (voice) * Moroni Olsen as the Senior Angel (voice) The contention that James Stewart is often referred to as Capra's only choice to play George Bailey is disputed by film historian Stephen Cox, who indicates that "Henry Fonda was in the running." Although it was stated that Jean Arthur, Ann Dvorak and Ginger Rogers were all considered for the role of Mary before Donna Reed won the part, this list is also disputed by Cox as he indicates that Jean Arthur was first offered the part but had to turn it down for a prior commitment on Broadway before Capra turned to Olivia de Havilland, Martha Scott and Ann Dvorak. Ginger Rogers was offered the female lead, but turned it down because she considered it "too bland". In Chapter 26 of her autobiography Ginger: My Story, she questioned her decision by asking her readers: "Foolish, you say?" A long list of actors were considered for the role of Potter (originally named Herbert Potter): Edward Arnold, Charles Bickford, Edgar Buchanan, Louis Calhern, Victor Jory, Raymond Massey, Vincent Price and even Thomas Mitchell. However, Lionel Barrymore, who eventually won the role, was a famous Ebenezer Scrooge in radio dramatizations of A Christmas Carol at the time and was a natural choice for the role. Barrymore had also worked with Capra on his 1938 Best Picture Oscar winner, You Can't Take It with You. H.B. Warner, who was cast as the drugstore owner Mr. Gower, actually studied medicine before going into acting. He was also in some of Capra's other films, including Mr. Deeds Goes to Town, Lost Horizon, You Can't Take It with You, and Mr. Smith Goes to Washington. In the silent era, he had played the role of Jesus Christ in Cecil B. DeMille's The King of Kings (1927). The name Gower came from Capra's employer Columbia Pictures, which had been located on Gower Street for many years. Also on Gower Street was a drugstore that was a favorite for the studio's employees. Charles Williams, who was cast as Eustace Bailey, and Mary Treen, who was cast as Matilda "Tilly" Bailey, were both B-list actors, as they both had appeared in 90 films each before filming It's a Wonderful Life. Jimmy the raven (Uncle Billy's pet) appeared in You Can't Take It with You and each subsequent Capra film. Credits Produced & Directed by Frank Capra © 1986 Hal Roach Studios Film Classics, Inc. Opening (Original 1986 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * Liberty Films logo (1946) * Start of It's a Wonderful Life (1946) (Colour version) Closing (Original 1986 release) * End of It's A Wonderful Life (1946) (Colour version) * The End * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery ITS-A-WONDERFUL-LIFE-JAMES-STEWART-_57.jpg|Back cover ITS-A-WONDERFUL-LIFE-JAMES-STEWART-_57 (1).png|Cassette It's a Wonderful Life in Colour (UK VHS 1986).png Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Adult's Videos from V.C.I. Category:It's a Wonderful Life Category:Movies Category:Christmas videos Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:Hal Roach Studios Category:BBFC U Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:Drama Videos by V.C.I. Category:Movie Greats Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions